


Peace in the Storm

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [29]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Wes and Steven wait out a storm until Steven gets a call on his Pokenav that leads the two to their next destination.
Relationships: Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Diamond in The Rough [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Peace in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to my requester/ben4kevin for their hard work writing this prompt, I had a lot of fun with it! Thanks for reading!

Being on bed rest wasn’t exactly what Wes had in mind the moment he got back to his room. While he couldn’t go out with the current storm pouring down outside, pelting against the window of the Pokemon Center, Wes was more than content waiting out the weather while he relaxed with Steven, Metagross, Espeon and Umbreon.    
  
A blanket was wrapped securely around him, much to Steven’s insistence that he stay bundled up, and Espeon and Umbreon rested on either side of him content where they were settled in at. Currently there was some movie playing called, “Love and Battles 2” that Wes could barely pay attention to with how bad it had gotten outside. To live in a city full of trees.. Aren’t the citizens the least bit concerned about it? How could Rui endure it?    
  
“Do you think the city will be alright made up mostly of treehouses?” Wes breaks the silence, catching Steven’s attention from the armchair he rested in. How could everyone be so casual?    
  
“No need to worry Wes,” Steven says softly, a smile on his face and appeared more calm than Wes would have liked to feel. Still, even before the explanation he was already easing himself down by Steven’s reassurance. “The constant rainfall is the reason why the trees have grown so sturdy and tall. In a way mother nature is helping out the citizens and Pokemon who reside here.”   
  
Wes raises a brow, silently impressed by this newfound information and judging by the gentle laugh Steven lets out it must have been evident on his face. Feeling sheepish, Wes directs his attention away from Steven and back to the movie, not paying it much mind until something peculiar is seen.    
  
Although it was a movie about an unrequited love between two trainers (something Wes has zero experience in), there was a woman with long flowing hair, the color of it identical to Steven’s light blue hair and with sapphire eyes that were a bit darker than Steven’s own. There was something familiar about her, familiar between the two and he  _ swears  _ the two look alike. Even Espeon was glancing between them with interest and Metagross, who rested on the floor, had its eyes trained on the screen with an odd look in its eyes.   
  
_ Are they related..?  _ _  
_ _  
_ Wes opens his mouth to speak, wanting to voice his thoughts but before he can a familiar ring of Steven’s Pokenav goes off, making Wes close his mouth and keeping the question for another time.  _ Talk about timing. _   
  
“Pardon me Wes, I have to take this.” Steven bows apologetically, smoothing down his suit before walking out of the room with his Pokenav out. The faint sound of Steven’s voice was heard from outside before Wes could no longer hear it and turned back to the tv only to see that the movie went on a commercial break.    
  
_ “Coming soon Hoenn’s Grand Festival for the Pokemon Coordinators!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Wes perks up at the mention of the contests, despite how much he may seem embarrassed by being in the spotlight due to.. Dressing up, he was more than okay with showing off his Pokemon’s moves, especially for the sake of winning the audience over to steer them away from any Team Aqua or Magma grunts that entered the contests. Not to mention Wally seemed really awestruck the last time he participated in one. A smile graces his lips at the fond memory, eyes trained on the tv with interest.    
  
_ “—Will be held soon at Lilycove City! Don’t miss it!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Huh, a new place with another Contest Hall located there. He wasn’t quite sure where Lilycove was but perhaps Steven knew of it since he knew Hoenn like the back of his hand. He really wouldn’t mind going to check out the place, it seemed interesting enough to make a quick stop by. Espeon wagged her tail eagerly from beside him, the excitement from seeing a new contest evident from the happy bark she lets out. Wes gently ruffles the top of her head with a small smile as the rest of the commercial drowns out, not necessarily paying attention to the rest of it until a louder commercial catches his eyes.    
  
_ “Coming soon, the famous Pokemon World Tournament will be taking place in the Galar Region!” _   
  
Wes’s hand on Espeon pauses, eyes flickering up at the ad with interest. Two Pokemon appear, a Charizard and one Wes doesn’t recall ever seeing before, though looked vaguely like a steel type.  _ Wonder if Steven has one?  _   
  
_ “Don’t miss your chance to sign up and compete for the title of strongest trainer in the world! Our very own champion Leon has yet to be defeated, rise up to the competition challengers!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ Just as the commercial is about to end, two men, most likely around his age, step onto the screen, a previous battle recorded from last year showing one man with purple hair returning his Charizard as the guy with the orange headband returns his mystery Pokemon. Both of their Pokemon balls grow large and apparently heavy, taking on a new appearance with a purple glow before being thrown with all their might and back onto the stadium field.    
  
What catches Wes’s interest the most and has him leaning towards the tv, is the fact that both Pokemon became as tall as skyscrapers; each one towering over the stadium and their appearances changing from how they usually looked. Charizard was practically a mass of fire, throwing its head back and sending out a massive ball of fire towards its opponent only for the commercial to end once an explosion from the attack covered the camera's view with smoke.    
  
“Did you see that?” Wes grins down at Espeon and Metagross from the steel type making a grunt towards him, eager by the battle as well. He hugs Espeon close to his chest, resting his chin on her head while the movie begins to play again, too distracted by the idea of a giant Espeon battling to pay attention to the plot of it, or the fact that the mysterious blue haired woman appeared again.    
  
The sound of the doorknob startles Wes out of his thoughts and immediately lets go of Espeon only to lay back and looks up innocently to see Steven enter the room carrying two plates of pasta curry. The smell of the dish has Wes’s stomach growling, even Umbreon finally woke up and eyed the curry the moment his eyes landed on the dishes. With an affection roll of the eyes, Wes ruffles the dark type’s fur with a silent promise of letting him try some.  _ The little beggars..  _ _  
_ _  
_ “My apologies for taking so long, but I spoke with Nurse Joy and she informed me she believes you should be able to have a full meal now,” Steven beams happily, already handing Wes his plate before he can get in a word. Well.. Who was he to deny to a free meal? Plus Steven seemed so eager for him to get well, it was nice knowing he cared so much for his health. Though he hated to make him worry.. “Anyways, dig in! You’re probably feeling famished after going so long with such little amounts.”    
  
“Thank you.” Wes bows his head, and graciously takes the plate, mouth already watering by the smell alone. Before he begins to eat he glances over to see Steven settling down into the armchair next to his bed and sees the warm smile he sends him. Wes feels his face heat up, a small smile on his own face and returns his attention back to his food.    
  
Espeon and Umbreon both sit up, looking like statues as both stare at him, giving him pleading eyes for a taste, always so predictable. Wes has to hold back a laugh at the annoyed grunt Metagross gives them that has the two Eeeveelutions jumping from their spots and looking over at the steel apologetically.    
  
“Hey Steven, have you ever seen Pokemon transform into giants?” Wes asks out of the blue, gaining a curious and amused look from Steven. A small blush is on his face from the poor explanation before he continues on. “I know it sounds bizarre, but apparently it happens in a region called Galar.”    
  
A wave of understandment washes over Steven’s face, his mouth open before he’s grinning and sets his fork down leaning forward with a tad bit of eagerness. “Over in Galar they have Pokemon Stadiums where you can use an ability called “Dynamax” to make your Pokemon grow more powerful. The ones that alter a Pokemon’s appearance are a special kind of dynamax called “Gigantamax”, they are truly breathtaking to see!” Steven happily explains, leaning back in his chair once more with a content smile. “Once we’ve stopped Team Aqua and Magma we’ll have to go there sometime.”   
  
“Sounds interesting, I’d like that.” Wes agrees quietly, returning his attention back to his food. Really it was an offer he couldn’t refuse, plus the idea of traveling with Steven once more wasn’t something he was opposed to either. It sounded like fun to him, even to Espeon and Umbreon who were happily cheering and playfully wrestling on his bed. Metagross was in on the excitement too, unable to hold back his own happy cry and the slight stomp of the foot it gave against the ground.    
  
What Wes fails to see is the stunned and surprised look Steven gives him, his fork nearly sliding out of his hand by how dazed he was by his offer being so easily accepted. With soft eyes and a gentler smile, Steven is stuck looking at Wes with a great amount of fondness in his eyes, unknown to Wes who was currently enjoying his meal.    
  
They’re met with a pleasant silence taking over the room, only the sounds of their forks clattering against their nearly empty dishes with the movie echoing around the room, about to reach its end. Metagross, Espeon and Umbreon all on the floor could be heard faintly chatting from time to time in between pauses as they ate their food, and finally found comfort in the middle of the downpour.    
  
“Ah Wes, I hate to ruin the mood, but about that call I received..” Steven begins, trailing off despite immediately having Wes’s attention. With his fork down and his eyes on Steven, he listened intently to what he had to say. “Officer Jenny was calling to inform me that Team Aqua and Magma had been seen traveling on Route 121. I can’t imagine why, but they wouldn’t be there without ill intent.”    
  
As his anger begins to build, Wes remains silent and locks eyes with Steven. There’s a storm in his eyes, the mention of the teams being active again setting him at unease. After spending so much time on bed rest that’s exactly what he needed, to get out and go chase down the two evil teams again without fail. He and Steven both turn their attention to follow the sound of the rain beating against the trees outside and there was no doubt in mind that they’d both be going to Route 121 once the storm clears up.    
  
The quicker they were defeated the sooner peace would return to Hoenn.


End file.
